


Drunk Thoughts, Sober Actions

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Book - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Freeform, Fun, Happy, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Sex, Writing, drunk, idk - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted to fall into the purgatory of his hips and get well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION! THIS IS MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEA!

_The flashing lights. The loud beating of the bass in my ears. A slight headache setting in, I could feel the thick hot air around me, making it harder to breathe. Sweat dripping down my body as I danced to some song I couldn’t quite make out. Why was I here? I didn’t know the answer to that question myself at the time, I couldn’t even remember where I lived at the moment. All I knew was that all I wanted was **him,** the boy in the corner of the room, sipping at a coke, or beer or something like that. I wanted him. I push my way through the huge crowd of people, grinding on each other, kissing, stripping… Fucking. I didn’t even notice, all I could see was him. I couldn’t even make out who he was but I just **knew** I wanted him, the taste of his lips, and his hot breath against my skin.  
            “Hello cutie, I’m Michaela.” I slurred worse than ever._

_“Yeah, I should know that by now.” He smiled, laughing a beautiful laugh._

_“Oh really? What’s your name then, cause I don’t know it.” I ran a finger beneath his chin._

_“Alec? We’ve known each other for like, ever Mike… I think you’ve drank a little too m-“My lips were against his, rough and toxic. His lips were sweet sugary and soft. The alcohol from my lips and mouth intoxicating him. I then noticed that he hadn’t pulled away, he was kissing back. I went numb, I couldn’t think, barely able to remember how to breathe. I ran my fingers through his shaggy dyed green and pink-ish purple hair. His lip ring cool against my hot lips, I pressed harder against his lips, wanting more- Craving more… Needing more. He moaned against my lips, his hands sliding down my back, just above my ass. His lips split from mine in a quick moment._

_“What am I doing!?” He jumped to a standing position, “I-I can’t use you like this, when-when you’re this venerable. I’m sorry Michaela, I want to… I really, **really,** want to… I just can’t do that to you.” He ran his fingers through his hair._

_“I want to do this Alec, I do… Please.” I stood up, reconnecting our lips. I made him melt, his body melted against mine, “Let’s get out of here.” I breathed against him. He didn’t hesitate to get me outside and to a cab, we could comeback for my car anytime._

_Once we got back to Alec’s place we stumbled into his place, our kissing not stopping till we reached the bedroom…_

_○○○_

My eye’s fluttered open slowly, panicking at first not knowing where I was. Then the memory from the previous night came to mind. _I was naked in my best friend’s bed with him naked beside me._ I jumped, quickly pulling myself from Alec’s (extremely soft) mattress- Unwillingly, might I add –I was in the middle of dressing myself when Alec woke up.

“Mmm? What are you doing? When did you-“He stopped realizing what had happened that previous night. “I swear I didn’t use you I promise that I-“

“It’s fine, I seduced you, and it’s not your fault A, I just… I was leaving so I wouldn’t have to face this…” I muttered sitting down on the edge of the bed, my shirt still not on. I wasn’t bothered my him seeing me naked because he’s seen me naked thousands of times… It was awkward now from what we’d done to each other the night before. Alec sat up, his arms wrapping around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder.

“I’m still sorry.” He mumbled, “I’ll never bring it up, I’ll pretend it never happened.”

“You don’t have to forget it, just not mention it around other people.”

“You can never forget something like this.” He kissed my bare shoulder. “Wanna stay for breakfast, or do you have to go right at this moment?”

“I can stay for a while.” I say as I slid out of his grip and got into a pair of Alec’s sweatpants and one of his hoodies.

We walked down stairs to his kitchen, his roommate sitting at the table with a coffee and his tablet sat in front of him.

“You two went at it pretty hard last night.” He chuckled making us freeze. “I’m just joking with ya’, I wasn’t even home last night, just got home like an hour ago.”

I let out a soft sigh, walking over to the counter and hopping up onto it, my legs dangled over the edge, kicking the cabinets. “I want an omelet.” I say to Alec.

“So… Make one?” He replied.

“You.”

“What?”

“Make it for me, I don’t wanna make it.” I pout, giving Alec puppy-dog-eyes till he gives in.

“Fine.” He huffed, “What do you want in it?”

“That really good crunchy fake-bacon, black olives and green peppers.” I smirk.

“Wipe that smirk off your face or I won’t make you an omelet.” He crossed his arms as I turned the smirk into a sheepish-smile.

As Alec cooked my omelet, his roommate Jack sat and gabbed on and on about how cute of a couple we’d be and he knew we’d end up together and blah, blah, blah.

“We get it, just shut up already, my head hurts enough as it is.” I snapped.

“Geeze, PMSing much.” He muttered, that pissed me off so I grabbed a spoon from the sink and fired it across the room at him, hitting him in the head, hard.

“Ouch! What the fuck was that for!?” He shouted.

“Never joke about a girl’s period, that just rude…” I hissed. “That’s like me putting your horny-ness on being a guy or being stupid ‘cause you’re a guy or whatever. Fucking R-U-D-E!” I yelled, Alec staring at me like I’d just given birth on his kitchen floor.

“What?” I mutter as I glare back at Alec.

“J-Just that was really, that was really…?” He trailed off.

“A great comeback…” Jack finished for him. Alec stood nodding his head in agreement.

“Just hurry up and make my Omelet.” I groaned, “I’m gonna get some aspirin.”

○○○

“Did you two kiss?”  Kellin asked as she batted her eyelashes.

“No, Kel. For the last time, Stop. Asking.” I muttered staring at the blank screen with the cursor blinking mockingly.

“Come on! Just tell me something about what happened!” She shouted, annoyed.

“It’s none of your business Kellin! Just give it up, all I want to do is forget about that stupid night now shut it and let me type.” I snapped.

“Fine.” She hissed, “I’m late for work anyway.” She stood, muttering a pissy _‘bye’_ before stomping out of the room.

○○○

3 hours. Three. Fucking. Hours. And _nothing._ I couldn’t think of what to type, all I wanted was to write and escape the hell that is my head. I _needed_ to find something, _anything_ to get me out of my head, out of the flashbacks. I needed to forget his lips, his touch and his kiss, the way he could make me melt, and I could drown in his kisses and melt in his touch. I needed to find a way to forget, I knew it was impossible, to forget how he made me forget. How he could make me drown in him. The idea that hit me was the worst that had ever struck me in a while.

I decided to write our night. Tell our story, to try and forget.

 


	2. Book?

  This was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. I should have never typed that damn story, I should have never saved it, and they should never have gotten it. I should have guarded it with my life... Or you know... just deleted it. I sent in that stupid 90 page word document and now it was somewhere I never could have ever wanted it. The stupid story was now sitting on the shelves of every book-store in the country. I was pacing back and forth rapidly, almost as rapidly as those books were selling... What have I done...? In a period of three weeks my life has gone from shit to hell... I needed his lips again, his touch to get rid of-

            No. I can _not_ do that again, look where it got me last time... His lips were so perfect, they could make me forget for that short amount of time. On the other hand, Alec was my best friend on this planet, if we got together then it would just end with us hating each other... But that kiss and that touch and his everything... I'd had a crush on Alec for so long now, I think I was more in love with him than anything else. Just the way he smile just made me wea-

            My cellphone rang snapping me out of my thoughts.

            "H-Hello?" I say trying to hide the fact I was just thinking hard about how much I liked him.

            "Hey? Um I just got to work and there's this new book, everyone's going nuts over it." He says.

            "Oh really?" I reply trying not to sound nervous.

            "Yeah, the story sounds _really_ familiar."

            "How's that?" I choked

            "Don't play stupid Michael! You know damn well what I'm talking about." He snapped, "I thought we said we'd never talk about it again! Never tell anyone! Bullshit! What the hell Mike, You fucking promised!" He ranted on and on in my ear.

            "Ally, please don't be mad! It was an accident... I meant to send something else and that was send by mistake! Please don't hate me!" I cried.

            "Why the fuck did you even type that in the first place!? Why couldn't you have just sucked it up!? You don't see me fucking writing a book about having sex with you! What gives you the right to-"

            "Alec! Please! I-I wrote it because I couldn't get you _out of my damn head!_ You were driving me crazy! I wanted to melt into your embrace again, I craved your kiss that I could drown in! But you know what _Alec_ don't even try to defend yourself! If you're so disgusted by me then why did you go have sex with me in the first place Alec! If you think that I'm just a booty-call fucking think again! Cause I'm no side bitch... Just leave me alone Alec... I'm done." I snapped at him harshly. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let the tears I'd been holding in for weeks, go I couldn't hold them back any longer.

            "Michaela... I-I... I'm sorry...I didn't-"

            "Care Alec... You didn't _care."_ I sobbed.

            "Please, I do care... I just don't like how you told everyone about how we fucked each other." He mumbled.

            "I changed our names stupid." I muttered, "I told the story from my point of view, It's not just us _fucking_ it's everything, it's _us,_ it's our stories from my point of view, it's memories, happy times, sad times, great times, awful times and of course... The best times... Well, also with some extra sex." I say, half smiling and sniffling a bit.

            "I'm gonna read it." He said.

            "No! Don't, it's not that good."

            "Well it seems like it is pretty good with all these people buying it... But, I've gotta go, it's getting busy here... See you at your place when I get off." He didn't give me one chance to protest, he hung up.

            ○○○

            His lips trailed down my neck, my body going numb. My mind going blank. His hands ran up my shirt, grasping at my breasts, his icy finger tips against my hot skin. My skin crawled with pleasure. My fingers tangled into his hair, tugging lightly at it as his lips moved down, lower and lower. He stopped just above my vagina, pulling himself back to my lips, kissing me hard and full of lust. I bit at his lower lip, _begging_ for him to let my tongue slide between his lips, battling with his. His hands moved down to the waist of my pants, playing with the button of my pants, waiting for permission to go. I nodded slightly, with ease- and only one hand (now that's talent) - undid my pants and pulled them off me, I did, somewhat the same to him... Only I struggled a bit more with the whole button thing and before I knew it I was moaning louder than ever. I felt so much pleasure between my legs, moaning against his lips, arching my back with a purr of pleasure. A moan slipping from his lips, my nails digging into his back, leaving deep marks. I melted into him, each and every breath got harder and the pleasure got greater. One of his arms slid under my arched back, holding me up closer to him, his lips millimeters from mine, I craved his lips against own as he teased me, as I got closer he got further away. His hips thrusting harder, faster. He held me against his chest tightly, his hips getting rough. I gasped digging my nails deeper into his back, hitting my orgasm, his hips slowed slightly,but continue for several  moments until his finished, collapsing on top of me.

"That was amazing." He choked, panting hard.

"You're telling me..." I coughed, burying my face in his bare chest. "We should do this more often."

"Mmm," He purred tiredly, closing his eyes. I kissed his forehead and rested my head on his chest, my eyes closed as I dozed off.

○○○

“Alec. _Alec. **Alec!**_ ” I shoved the boy sleeping beside me, trying to wake him. I still lived with my parents and let’s just say that Alec wasn’t their _favorite_ person in the world, and now they were home early from their ‘tropical getaway’ to Florida, and I had that boy, that they couldn’t stand, lying naked in bed beside me, (Also naked). “Alec!” I shook him harder. His beautiful blue eyes fluttered open slowly, he opened his mouth to speak but my hand was thrown over it before a single word could escape. “Get dressed, _now.”_ I hissed softly as he jumped out of bed to get dressed, and I began doing the same.

Moments later there was a knock at my bedroom door. I was still fiddling with my hair, trying to tame it, Alec was just pulling his pants up.

“One second!” I called, attempting to calm my ‘sex hair.’ Alec opened the door, revealing my mother and father.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs.Oakley, we were just about to head out for some breakfast… Care to join?” He smiled politely- I could never see why they hated him.

“No, no Mr. Spencer, we’re just stopping in to check on Michaela… Making sure everything’s going well.” My father fake smiled back at Alec. I nodded, letting him know that nothing was wrong. “Well, we’ll be off now darling, love you.” And they were gone.

“Don’t stay long do they?” Alec sighed pressing his back against the closed door.

“Nope, since I could stay home alone they’ve been gone pretty much all the time.” I mumbled, fiddling with my hair some more. “I-I don’t mind though, I have like… You, Jack, Alex, Cam, Kellin, Luke and Patrick…”

“Don’t lie to me, I know you don’t even talk to most of those people anymore.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re right, but I _am_ happy.” I smile at him. “Breakfast doesn’t sound half bad ya’ know.”


	3. Sex and Writing Best Selling Novels By Accident

**_ Drunk Thoughts, Sober Actions _ **

**_A new book by an unknown author has become the number one top selling book in Australia, England and America! The book is praised for its brilliant realistic plot and the (great) sex scenes. The book is about two young adults, Lyric, who is the girl telling the story and Carson, the “sexy blue-eyed beauty” as described in the book, and their adventures together through life and Lyric’s love and lust for the “blue-eyed beauty”. The book is being translated into other languages, soon to be sold world-wide! We are hoping this ‘mystery author’ will be brought to the attention of the media._ **

I stared in shock at the homepage article of _DNN.com,_ the website everyone went to for the news.

My phone rang, vibrating against the desk near my arm. I grasped it shakily, answering it slowly.

“Did you-“

“Yep…” I already knew what Alec was about to ask.

“Are you gonna-“

“Nope.”

“Stop cutting me off!” Alec groaned.

“Sorry.”

“Its fine, does anyone know that _you_ wrote the book?” Alec mumbled.

“Besides you? Not that I know of.” I replied.

“Good, I want this to stay a secret between just us.”

“Hush, I’m trying to finish reading this.” I muttered.

**_“His skin send chills down my spine and made my skin burn. Every touch made melt, but he wasn’t mine, he shouldn’t make me feel this way, he’s hers and I’m just his best friend, just his best friend.” A great quote from chapter 6 of this mysterious writer’s book. I bet that many people could relate to this quote, personally this quote is my favorite from the book. This book is great for teen’s young-adults and many others. Throughout the book Lyric, struggles with being in-love with her best friend when he’s with and unnamed character that the author calls ‘her’. As the story progresses ‘her’ starts to become more of a person than just a statement with lines and parts and feelings, but a name was never given to this mysterious ‘her’, which is probably another reason the book was so intriguing.  You can find “Drunk Thoughts, Sober Actions” In almost any local book store now._ **

“Did you die?” Alec sighed into the receiver.

“Yes…”

“What happened?” He asked.

“They really love my book… I-I don’t know why though.” I squirmed in my spin-y chair at my desk.

“You’re a really good writer that’s w-“ He stopped, “Girlfriend’s here, gotta go, talk to ya later.” And he hung up, this is why he didn’t want anyone to know about me writing the book. _Her._

○○○

“Hey Alec… I just was calling to say that I got that new video game and it’s really lonely here and I want you do come play with me… You’re obviously with h- Reilly. I’ll just call you in the morning… Sleep well.” I clicked end, pulling my knees closer tighter against my chest, tears falling faster down my cheeks, I felt so alone and so unneeded.  

It was all Reilly’s fault, he used to be there for me when I was lonely, when I needed someone, but no she was always around him now… Except when he needed a fuck, then I was the one to turn to because she’s _‘waiting till marriage.’_ I don’t believe her bullshit, she’s fucked every guy she could get her hands on. Reilly was _her_ from my book. She was the person that caused my pain. I wanted to stifle her breathing, she was the nastiest person I’d ever met, and I wished she’d die… I know that’s bad but I mean she is the cause of my depression and desolation. _I_ wanted to die more than anything, I wanted to just slit my throat… She took the only thing that ever made me happy. She wanted him to be _all hers._ I wanted him so much, to be mine… To love him, I’m made for him like he is for me. We were meant for each other, it’s not adequate, and I’m not adequate for anyone. The only thing I’m useful for is writing bestselling novels by mistake and sex.

Useless- Definition, Me.

○○○

**_ Mystery Author Revealed  _ **

**_The author of “Drunk Thoughts, Sober Actions” has been revealed by the publisher’s assistant, Mrs. Anna McKarthy, says, “I know the author personally, her name is Michaela Oakley. She is eight-teen years old and writes a lot, I had never read anything of hers before, until she sent me this beauty. I immediately forwarded it to my husband (also my boss), the publisher of this book, Mr. James McKarthy.” She proceeded to tell us about how she and Oakley met online on a ‘Boxxer’ page about writing. They’d never met in person but were very close friends. What we wonder now is, why hadn’t she come forward about her masterpiece?_ **

Maybe she wanted it to be a secret! I was so pissed off and wanted to strangle someone.

My phone rang, making me jump. I grabbed it in my shaking hand, answering hesitantly.

"H-Hello?" I squirmed.

"What the hell did you do?!" Alec shouted, making me shake harder.

"Alec, you _have_ to believe me, I didn't do anything…It was the publisher's-"

"Don't bullshit me Michaela!"  He snapped.

"I'm not!" I cried out, "Why would I do something if I knew you would hate me for it! That book was written _because of you!"_

 _"_ You could've still told!" His voice was loud, and to be honest it scared me.

"Alec... Why are you so mad..?" My voice came out smaller than i anticipated.

"Why the hell do you think!?" He shouted again.

"I didn't fucking tell anyone! It was the publisher's wife! Why won’t you believe me?" The last part came out more like a whimper.

“Because you said nobody but I knew about this! You _must’ve_ told someone!”

“Of course the publisher’s wife, Anna knew because I was trying to send her something else! That’s how it was published okay!” I shouted, tears rolling down my cheeks.

“No! That’s not O-Fucking-Kay! I don’t want to lose Reilly, I love her Mike! Wh-“

“IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH THEN WHY ARE YOU FUCKING ME!? HUH, ALEC?” I cried into the phone, “CAN’T YOU SEE HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME THAT YOU ONLY SEE ME AS A SEX TOY!? It hurts… a lot… and that’s all _her-_ Reilly’s fault…” Tears fell down my cheeks quickly, as I took in sharp gasps of breath. The other end of the line was silent.

“Say something.” My voice quivered, begging- pleading with him to just show me he’s still there.

“I’ve gotta go…”

“Alec-“I heard the click of his phone, hanging up, “Please.” I slid from my chair to the floor, my chest heaving for breath, hiccupping every several moments.

_Why didn’t he love me, why did he love **her**? I was better than her, she changed him… even her name hurt me, Reilly. I could barely say it, in my mind she was called her. Why couldn’t he love me like that first night… That kiss, that touch… Everything._

_○○○_

“Hey, Alec… I was just calling to say, um… sorry? I hope everything’s alright… Call me back, bye.”

○○○

“Hey. Uh, just seeing if you’re doing okay… call me back, bye.”

○○○

“Oh, um… just call me back, bye.”

○○○

“Alec, Did I ruin your relationship? I’m so sorry.”

○○○

“My life is hell, don’t bother calling back, though you never do… Bye.”

○○○

“Hello?”

“Hello Mrs. Oakley, This is DNN and we would like to do an interview about your book with you… If that wouldn’t be a problem?” The masculine voice came through the speaker of my phone, to be honest… I thought it was Alec, after 2 weeks of message after message… Obviously not.

“Why not, I’ve got nothing else to lose.”

○○○

It was June 9th and I was sat in an odd colorful room, waiting for the interview to start. My thoughts had been focused on Alec for 3 weeks, I’d always believed the whole, ‘Out of sight, out of mind.’ Thing… until Alec showed up, now that I don’t see him, all I do is _think_ about him, and let me tell you it su-

“Good Morning our DNN listeners, today we have a very special guest, her name is Michaela Oakley and she wrote the wonderful, world-famous book, _Drunk Thoughts, Sober Actions._ She is here with us today to give us the scoop on this juicy book.” The interviewer, Belle Ackermann, spoke with ease, “So, Mrs. Oakley-“

“I’d prefer to be called Michaela…” I interrupted her.

“Okay, so, Michaela… What is this book about?” She stopped, “I mean like, Why did you write it, what inspired you?

Now was when I had to make the biggest decision of my life… Lie, Tell them the story I’d made to be real in my head, or…Tell them the truth about Alec and I, about _us._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You My Bandlives,  
> The-Bandlife


End file.
